


ある夜の秘话（一）

by mikatsukisekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikatsukisekai/pseuds/mikatsukisekai
Summary: 没看攻略的我花了12个小时才通关跳跳乐迷宫。怨念使我脑洞大开，诺克特独自一人在迷宫里跳跳跳和脚滑的时候等在外面的三位要做些什么来打发时间。当然是趁着欧叽不在几个人围起来爆料(che)啊！ALLNoctis会出现以下CP：Gladiolus/NoctisIgnis/NoctisPrompto/Noctis





	ある夜の秘话（一）

“呐，我说……Noct进那个迷宫已经整整一小时了耶，真的没问题吗？”背靠岩壁的Prompto挠了挠自己的头发，目光再一次飘向了前方的建筑物【普提沃斯遗迹】。

“军师大人都还什么都没说，安心等吧。”Gladio面不改色地做着深蹲，别在衣服上的手电发出的亮光上上下下的扫在站在前方一动不动的Ignis侧脸上。

“Ignis，没事吧？”Prompto走过去拍了拍Ignis的肩膀，后者才如梦初醒般收回了望向遗迹的视线，小幅度的摇了摇头。

“果然Ignis也很担心Noct呢~”Prompto点着头，“还想着Ignis一动不动的是不是被变成石头了呐。”

"并没有。"Ignis推了一下眼镜，“我只是在想我应该在昨晚Noct盯着地图看的时候就阻止他。”

“别瞎操心Noct了。再说身为国王大人，熟悉自己的领土也没什么。”做完深蹲的Gladio不太能理解Ignis现在的忧虑。

“那让雷加利亚从加迪纳渡船场一路飞到火山也算在里面吗？”

“当然咯。”

“在道路上空盘旋半小时最后降落时离岩壁只有一米呢？”

“不是有惊无险嘛！”

“早知道就不应该把方向盘交给Noct……”

“喂喂喂，你是Notc的老妈么？”

“Ignis，Gladio，不要吵架啦~”Prompto站过来横在两人之间，尽力打着圆场。

“没有吵架。”两人异口同声的说完后，又同时叹了口气。

“嘛，现在除了相信Noct并等他出来之外也没有别的办法了。”Gladio直接坐到地面上用手支着下巴看着另外两人。

“哈啊……现在的情况和那个时候还真……”“喂！Prompto！”

“哇！抱歉抱歉！”话被Gladio打断的Prompto连忙一边道歉一边试图转移话题，“说起来，在这里的圣标宿营的时候看见了Noct的后腰上有发青的指印。我说，加迪纳的按摩师下手也太重了吧。”

“啊……”Gladio开口想说点什么，但只发出了一个单音。

“啊。”看到Gladio这种反应的Ignis随即也像明白了什么一样发出了声音。

“所以说【啊】到底是什么意思啊？”觉得自己没跟上节奏的Prompto坐了下来，Ignis也跟着坐在两人旁边，围成一个小小的圈形。

“是Gladio下手太重了。真是的，都提醒过多少次了。”感到有些疲惫Ignis揉着自己的太阳穴。

“哦……啊。诶？！那天晚上是Gladio？等等，这如同雷加利亚突然起飞一般的话题跳跃程度是怎么回事？”Prompto觉得自己大概是陷入混乱状态了。

“啊啊，大概就是这么回事。”

============================================================================

“哈啊……Gla、dio……住手……啊！呜……”身体不受控制地颤抖着的Noctis发出了努力压抑却还是漏出甜味的呻吟，电流般的快感随着Gladio的动作如海水般一波一波地席卷过Noctis的身体，令他连脑髓中仅存的一丝理智都无法维持。

脸颊和胸口紧贴着落地镜，被玩弄到挺立的乳头随着下身传来的冲击时不时地被贴到冰凉的镜面上带来额外的刺激，双手则被身后的Gladio制约在头顶。在加迪纳套房的浴室里被Gladio按到镜子前被迫看着自己的后穴被Gladio粗大的阴茎蹂躏的同时得到快感的Noctis现在真的有那么一点点悔意了。

“嗯？这种情况到底是谁弄的啊喂！”Gladio松开了钳制着Noctis双腕的手掌，改而抓住Noctis的臀瓣惩罚似的用力揉捏起来，“到底是谁在明知浴室有人的情况下擅自闯进来还把手指捅进自己的后穴弄得咕啾咕啾一直响的啊？啊？！”

越说越气的Gladio抬手拍了一下Noctis臀部，然后满意的在Noctis的痛呼声中比刚才更深地贯穿了因疼痛而绞紧的肉穴。

“啊啊！啊……肚子里……好深……嗯啊……”Noctis喘息着还想说些什么，但在他的后穴中搅拌的肉棒将他想说的句子搅得一团乱，使他除了吐出舌尖呻吟着晃动腰部迎合Gladio的动作之外什么都做不了。

Gladio伸出一只手握住Noctis充血的阴茎，用带茧的粗糙手指摩擦挤压着渗出汁液的敏感前端。同时俯下身轻柔地啮咬Noctis的耳廓并用另一只手顺着眼前相较之下显得纤细的脊背往上抚去，最终绕过后颈捏住了Noctis的下颚，迫使Noctis抬起头在Gladio的视线引导下用湿润的双眼确认着镜中因快感而显得狼狈的自身。“看，这难道不是你想要的吗？公主。”

“啊、嗯啊、Gladio……啊……咕唔……”摇摇欲坠的羞耻心使Noctis摇晃着头，被水打湿的发梢擦过Gladio的鼻尖。后者在担心会真的弄痛Noctis的同时松开捏着他下颚的手，转而将手指伸进Noctis的口腔，夹住柔软的舌尖恣意翻弄着。

唾液伴随Gladio的手指在口腔内的抽插顺着Noctis的嘴角淌了下去。虽然Noctis努力地想要咬紧牙关，然而深埋在他体内反复戳刺敏感点的凶器将Noctis的意识逐渐涂上空白，令他不自觉地去吮吸Gladio的手指。

“哈啊……Noct。”贴上视网膜的画面太过煽情，Noctis的动作、Noctis的呼吸、Noctis发尖滴下的水珠，一切都在撕扯着王之盾的意志。Gladio从Noctis的口中抽出手指，让唾液在空气中拉出一道反光的丝线，他扶住Noctis的腰侧同时松开握着Noctis分身的手去抓住Noctis撑住镜子的手掌。“让我看看你平时是怎么自己弄的。”

“呜……啊？……不……啊啊……不要……”Noctis试图抽回手，而Gladio则无视这微弱的挣扎抓着Noctis的手腕让他握住分身，并且一边加快抽插的速度一边指引Noctis像自慰一样在镜子前套弄自己的阴茎。游走于全身的激烈的快感让Noctis在拒绝的同时不禁渴求更多，然后欲望击坠了仅存的羞耻心，在Gladio松开Noctis的手腕之后，Noctis依然没有停下动作，呻吟着将欲望完全展示给了将自己钉在镜子前的Gladio。

“这不是做得很好嘛，Noct。”Gladio双手握住Noctis的腰际加重了每一次撞击的力度，他甚至能摸到Noctis小腹那由插入而产生的隆起。

“啊、Gladio、Gladio……不行！要、去了！”快要到达高潮的Noctis发出近似于哭喊的声音，紧绷的身体颤抖着加快了迎合的动作，抽搐着的内壁愈发绞紧了Gladio搏动着的阴茎。

“Noct……”Gladio握着Noctis的腰就那样将他拉近自己的躯干，失去镜子支撑的Noctis只能抬起手臂勾住Gladio的脖颈。这让Gladio更加深入地由下而上贯穿着Noctis的身体，几乎让他的脚尖都离开地面。

Noctis感觉自己如同一个玩具般套在Gladio的阴茎外，Gladio握着他、一下下地蹂躏着他的内部，将他脑袋里的星星顶到眼前，让他连完整的音节都发不出来，只能支离破碎地哭喊着在Gladio的灌精中迎来高潮。

从Noctis后穴中满溢而出的精液滴落到地上，而留在后穴里的炽热精液则会让Noctis再经历几次小高潮。十分清楚这点的Gladio将沉浸在绝顶余韵中的Noctis重新压回镜面上并亲吻着那精致的面容。

夜晚终究会过去，但可以在黎明前好好享受。

============================================================================


End file.
